The Ace
by Meva
Summary: The Goau'ld have a trick up their sleeve
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: After Shades of Grey  
  
Summary: The Goau'ld have a trick up their sleeve  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise straight away for any weirdness in my story to do with techo stuff and I wasn't sure whether Sam was a Captain or Major after this time so I made her a Major and I apologise if Apothis is dead before this but I have not seen this episode yet but I know of it  
  
The Ace  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jack slowly laid Sam down on the ground and checked on Teal'c, Teal'c toppled to the ground taking Daniel with him. Jack ran over and asked," Hey big guy you going to make it?"  
  
Teal'c nodded and said slowly," I will make it to the stargate O'Neill! How is Samantha?"  
  
Jack shook his head as he took in Sam's sunken in white face," Not good, that staff weapon caused a pretty deep wound in her side and even with cauterisation she's lost a lot of blood! How's Daniel?"  
  
Teal'c looked to his unconscious friend and said," He has not regained consciousness since that hit to his head!"  
  
Jack watched out for any approaching Jaffa before whispering," How are you and Junior doing?"  
  
Teal'c grimaced as a wave of pain surged through him and he was very grateful to O'Neill as he held him steady and lent him his strength," The poison in the dart is working through my body but my symbiote is repairing the damage slowly!"  
  
Jack nodded and looked as the gate was exactly a hundred metres away from them, he asked," Teal'c if I create a diversion can you get Carter and Daniel through the gate?"  
  
Teal'c got to his feet and nodded, Jack knelt down beside to Sam and said gently," Carter I'm afraid I have to move you, it's going to hurt!"  
  
Sam nodded weakly but she stifled a gasp of pain but she then gasped even louder as she was unceremoniously slung over Teal'c's shoulder but as she looked to her right she saw Daniel and was worried by his haggard face. Sam noted that Jack had not made any moves to join them so she croaked out," Sir what are you doing?"  
  
Jack rammed a clip into his MP-3 and said," Just a little diversion guaranteed to give you guys time to get back to the gate!"  
  
Sam was about to object but it was too late, Jack had already run out into the open and was shouting," Hey snakeys over here!" Sam then groaned as she was jostled violently, she looked up and watched fearfully as Jack narrowly dodged a blast from a staff weapon. Teal'c reached the DHD and started the sequence before turning back to see Jack pinned behind a rock by three Jaffa and their constant firing.  
  
Jack looked up and met Teal'c's eyes before he shouted," Go, I'll be right behind you!"  
  
Teal'c nodded and made his way to the gate but he struggled as Sam attempted to break free of his grip," We can't just leave him Teal'c!"   
  
Despite the pain coursing through her body she kept trying," Samantha Carter both you and Daniel Jackson require immediate medical assistance!"  
  
Sam knew what Teal'c was saying was correct and logical but as she watched Jack struggling to keep the Jaffa at bay all logic was thrown out the window. She could not just leave her commanding officer, her friend and most of all the man she was falling in love with to die. Almost knowing that Sam was worrying for him Jack looked up and met her blue gaze and shouted," Don't worry just go!"  
  
Teal'c stepped through the gate and the last thing Sam saw was Jack scrambling to his feet as the rock behind him shattered.  
  
IN THE GATEROOM...  
  
General Hammond watched as the gate surged open shortly followed by Teal'c carrying both Sam and Daniel but he wondered where Jack was. Teal'c shouted," My friends require medical assistance!" Janet ran forward and instructed her teams to take both and Sam down to the infirmary and together with Teal'c she waited and watched the gate.  
  
ON THE PLANET...  
  
Jack rubbed the sweat off his brow as he hid behind a tree and he heard Apothis' yell," Find the one called O'Neill now, I wish to make him pay for all that he has done to me!"  
  
Jack grumbled," Oh well done Jackie boy, way to go get the snakeheads pissed!" He looked to the gate and saw the familiar blue glow so he muttered," Now or never!" He sprinted towards the gate firing on the remaining Jaffa.  
  
Apothis watched as O'Neill ran to the gate so he ordered," Hand me the weapon!" His Jaffa handed over a golden Zat gun and carefully Apothis aimed and released a bolt at Jack. Jack cried out as he had one foot into the gate he felt his body shudder and his world went black.  
  
IN THE GATEROOM...  
  
Teal'c wondered where Jack was but he heard Janet gasped as the familiar figure of Jack O'Neill came crashing down on the ramp. Janet ran to his side and said," He's unconscious!" Teal'c picked Jack up into arms and hurried him to the infirmary, Janet instructed a nurse to care for Jack as she turned her attention to Sam and Daniel.  
  
Teal'c watched as the young nurse checked Jack over before she asked," Um Mr Teal'c are you okay?"  
  
Teal'c raised one eyebrow at her before replying," I have been poisoned but my symbiote will repair the damage and once I know that my friends are fine I will meditate to further help in my recovering!"  
  
The nurse nodded and said," Well Colonel O'Neill should be fine once he regains consciousness, seems he had a run in with a Zat gun!"  
  
Teal'c nodded in agreement but he sat on a bed opposite to Jack and allowed Janet and her medical team to help his friends as he closed his eyes and his world slipped away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...   
  
  



	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Jack groaned as his head pounded, he blinked several times before slowly getting up. He looked to the bed opposite to him and smiled as he saw Teal'c meditating. He decided not to bother him so he got to his feet and wobbled to find out some information about the other members of his team. He staggered through the corridors of the SGC in the hopes of tracking down Janet or Hammond, he tried to clear his head but his thoughts still came out fuzzy. He shook his head and made his way slowly to the base operating room and he gasped as he saw both Daniel and Sam in surgery. He moaned as his whole body seemed to go numb and then he collapsed to the ground.  
  
LATER...  
  
Jack opened his eyes and gave a startled gasp as two brown eyes looked at him very closely but he soon recognised the person and groaned," Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c nodded and replied," Yes it is I O'Neill!"  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
Teal'c replied," The infirmary, after I awoke I found you gone and went to find you, I found you collapsed outside the operating room and so I carried you back to here!"  
  
Jack looked around the infirmary and saw both Sam and Daniel lying in seperate beds, he looked at Daniel worriedly as he noticed he was attached to a life support machine. He asked," How are they Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c replied calmly," They are both stable but Daniel Jackson has not regained consciousness but Samantha Carter according to Dr Fraiser is doing better and should recover!"  
  
Jack grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his head but he said," Teal'c help me to my feet!"  
  
Teal'c took him by the arm and helped to steady him before watching as Jack walked over to Daniel and sat down at a chair beside him. Teal'c watched as Jack took Daniel's hand in his and began to talk quietly.  
  
Jack held Daniel's hand in his and was suprised at how cold he was, Jack sighed and began," Hey Danny boy looks like you got hurt again, man if I had one dollar for everytime you got hurt I would've made a fortune by now." Jack smiled slightly but brushed a strand of Daniel's brown hair away from his face before continuing," Listen Danny, I know I'm no good with words but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for having to lie to you about what I was doing with the Tollan technology and most of all I'm sorry for what I said to you." Jack hated how he felt so useless and helpless, he wished there was some way to help Daniel but he just didn't know how.  
  
Jack squeezed Daniel's hand in the hopes of giving the younger man his strenghth but he whispered," You better not die on me Danny, I mean who would I argue with over various rocks? Danny fight, you are one of the bravest guys I know and I know you won't let a knock to your head stop you. You have to wake up, I couldn't bear losing you Daniel. You're like a brother to me, I know that after the Tollan incident you might think otherwise but to me Daniel you are one of the most important people in my life and I couldn't bear to lose you!"  
  
Jack held onto Daniel's hand as he felt himself slipping into sleep and before his eyes shut he slurred," I'm going to be here for you when you wake up!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO...   
  



	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Daniel blinked his eyes slowly and took in the white ceiling and instantly recognised he was in the infirmary. He felt a slight pressure on his hand and as he looked down he saw Jack asleep by his side, Daniel smiled before he nudged Jack.  
  
" Jack, hey Jack wake up!"  
  
He frowned as Jack didn't move which was totally unlike him, Jack usually woke up easily if someone nudged him. He sat up slowly and looked at Jack closely, he seemed paler than usual and he then saw a small bloodstain on the white sheets. Daniel fearfully lifted Jack's head and gasped as a trickle of blood came from his right ear, Daniel shouted anxiously," Someone help me!"  
  
Janet ran over and asked," What is it Daniel? Are you in pain?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and muttered," It's Jack!"  
  
Janet looked to the still, pale figure of Jack and then observed his right ear, she gasped and shouted," I need a stretcher in here now!" Daniel watched with wide eyes as several nurses and Janet lifted Jack onto a stretcher and disappeared with him.  
  
As Teal'c headed towards the infirmary he recognised the figure on the stretcher so he grabbed Janet by the arm and demanded," What has happened to Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Janet replied," I don't know, at least not yet! I need to get him into surgery now!"  
  
Teal'c released his hold on her and watched as she disappeared into the operating room so he hurried to the infirmary to see if his friends had regained consciousness. He walked in and saw a very pale Daniel, he walked over and asked," Daniel Jackson are you okay?"  
  
Daniel shook his head before he mumbled," Jack, what's wrong with Jack?"  
  
Teal'c could not offer his friend any explanations so he said nothing but he too was worried, he looked to Sam and asked," Has Samantha woken up yet?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and gasped," Oh God what are we going to tell her?"  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Teal'c and Daniel were alerted to Sam's waking up by a small groan of pain, Daniel with the help of Teal'c staggered over to Sam's bedside. He watched as she blinked several times before groaning," Daniel?"  
  
Daniel smiled unsurely at her," Yeah Sam it's me!"  
  
Sam asked," You okay?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes as he replied," Yeah just add another injury to my list!"  
  
Sam looked to Teal'c and remarked," Well you look better from the last time I saw you!"  
  
Teal'c hinted a small smile before replying," Yes my goau'ld has repaired the damage that the posion caused and I am fully recovered!"  
  
Sam looked at her two friends, noticing considerably the absence of the sarcastic joking Colonel," Where's the Colonel?" She noticed how a sadness filled Daniel's expressive blue eyes and Teal'c seemed to turn even more solemn than usual. She demanded," What? Where is he?"  
  
Daniel replied," He's in surgery Sam!"  
  
Sam gasped and she asked," Why?"  
  
Teal'c then took over," Dr Fraiser is trying to determine that now!"  
  
Sam looked confused so Daniel explained," I woke up to find Jack asleep with his head on the bed but then as I lifted his head, I saw a trickle of blood coming from his ear and Janet rushed him to surgery!"  
  
Sam could feel tears threatening but she would not cry, she would not allow Daniel and Teal'c to see how upset she was. She rubbed at her eyes but looked to the door as Janet came in followed by General Hammond.  
  
Janet saw the three friends gathered at Sam's bed and she wasn't suprised, she smiled weakly before saying," After performing some scans on Jack I have come to the conclusion that Jack's brain is being attacked by some form of parasite!"  
  
The three members of SG1 gasped but allowed Janet to continue, she placed X-rays up and pointed to a dark mass gathering around Jack's brain," I believe this is what caused Jack to have blood leak from his ear, it seems that this mass is growing and steadily covering Jack's brain and I'm afraid we may lose him if we don't find a way to remove it!"  
  
Sam looked at her hands as the tears she was trying so hard to keep from falling now trickled down her face. She was extremely grateful as Daniel squeezed her hand but the General continued," We believe that this parasite might have been planted in Jack by Apothis in your last encounter but we still do not know how it might have been adminstered!"  
  
Teal'c remembered the nurse's words from earlier," Well Colonel O'Neill should be fine once he regains consciousness, seems he had a run in with a Zat gun!"  
  
He spoke up," O'Neill suffered a Zat blast before he entered the stargate, could that have caused his present condition?"  
  
Janet nodded and said," It is possible, a engineered parasite could be transmitted by the hit!"  
  
The General nodded before asking," Will Jack regain consciousness?"  
  
Janet nodded and replied," Yes he should do, I believe that the parasite allows the person infected to remain conscious as it destroys the mind!"  
  
Sam muttered angrily," Typical Apothis!" She looked to the General and asked," Will there be a return mission to the planet to see if we can gather any information about the parasite?"  
  
The General nodded and replied," Yes but I still need to work out the details!"  
  
He left and then an unconscious Jack was wheeled into the infirmary and instantly his three teammates were by his side and trying their best to coax him back to the land of the living.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Jack opened his eyes despite the pain it caused, he looked up into the expectant eyes of his team," What? You're looking at me like I'm dying or something!" He noticed the flicker of sadness that ran across their faces so he was now officially worried.  
  
He sat up and said," Alright tell me straight, what's wrong with me that's more important than all you guys lying in bed recovering?"  
  
Teal'c saw that Sam and Daniel could not seem to get the words out so he answered," Dr Fraiser has found a parasite attacking your brain and believes it will kill you if we do not find a way to remove it!"  
  
Jack stared at Teal'c all the colour draining from his face but he snapped into Colonel mode," Alright then I guess a return mission to the planet is on!"  
  
The General came in and said," You won't be going anyway Colonel!"  
  
Jack sighed and replied," With all due respect Sir but I think it would be better if I was on the team!"  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
Jack answered," Simple really, if I don't do something then I am going to sit here bugging the hell out of Janet but if I'm on the team then at least I'm doing something and if we can't find the cure at least I can take Apothis down with me!"  
  
Sam looked to the ground as he said those last few words, her heart felt as if it had broken in two. Daniel must have picked up on her thoughts as he took her hand in his again and smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
The General looked to Janet as she entered and asked," Is there any reason why the Colonel should not go on this mission?"  
  
Janet shook her head," No I believe that Jack can cope but I do need him to take these painkillers and I have found some pills that might balance out the chemicals which are being removed by the parasite!"  
  
Jack clambered out of bed and got to his feet before grabbing Sam's shoulder as his legs wobbled and he remarked," So what we waiting for?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE... 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Jack leaned on Teal'c for support as he staggered through the gate, Jack looked to Sam and said," I think you should be in command Major somehow I doubt in my current condition I would be able to make quick command decisions!"  
  
Sam nodded and motioned for the team to hide as a patrol of Jaffa come towards the gate, Daniel whispered," I guess Apothis is still in residence!"  
  
Once the Jaffa were gone the team slowly crept towards the temple where Apothis had set up camp, Jack placed a hand to his head as it thudded violently and he held one hand with the other as it started to shake uncontrollably. Teal'c looked to Jack and he was worried, Jack was shuddering and despite Jack's best efforts the shudders were not stopping.  
  
Teal'c hissed," Major!"  
  
Sam turned round and swore as she saw Jack, she ordered," Daniel stay with Jack, me and Teal'c will go in and find out how to cure him!"  
  
Daniel nodded and watched as they disappeared into the temple and he turned to Jack, Jack chattered," Looks like you're stuck with me Danny!"  
  
Daniel gave him a smile but Jack's shuddering and white pasty colour worried him greatly so Daniel rummaged in his backpack until he found Jack's pills. He said," Jack you need to take these, they will help!"  
  
Jack gave him an exasperated look but Daniel returned it with a stern matron look so Jack nodded, Jack opened his mouth and allowed Daniel to slip the pills in before Daniel tipped a water bottle to Jack's lips. Jack drunk hungrily before he swallowed his pills and gave Daniel a reassuring wink.  
  
IN THE TEMPLE...  
  
Sam motioned for Teal'c to stop as she saw Apothis, she watched carefully as he paced up and down the temple floor looking very angry," How will I know if the disease worked on O'Neill without having him here to watch as he slowly dies!"  
  
Sam guessed it was a retorical question as Apothis continued," The Tau'ri have been a thorn in my side for too long now!"  
  
Teal'c observed some Jaffa walking towards Apothis and one of them declared," My Lord, the stargate has been activated and I believe the Tau'ri to be here on the planet!"  
  
Apothis smiled cruelly before he ordered," Find them and bring the one they call O'Neill to me, I wish to witness his death for myself!"  
  
Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks before Sam listened again as Apothis declared happily," The fools that the Tau'ri are they will not think that they is such a simple cure to the disease, their fear of killing one of their own will stop them from saving their friend!"  
  
Sam wondered what Apothis could mean, fear of killing one of their own. She looked to Teal'c and saw he was too perturbed by that sentence but before she could do anything a sudden movement from the entrance caught her attention. She watched in dismay as Daniel was pushed through onto the floor and Apothis smiled.  
  
" Where is the one called O'Neill?"  
  
The Jaffa who had manhandled Daniel pointed behind him, Teal'c watched in astonishment as Jack strode confidently into the temple and quipped sarcastically," Oh look it's my favourite guy in the whole world, how you been, missed me much?"  
  
Sam watched as her CO swayed slightly on his feet but looked Apothis straight in the eye and she could tell from the sweat streaming down his face it was taking him a lot of effort. Apothis shouted," Kneel before your god!"  
  
Jack tilted his head to one side and replied," Nah I don't think so, you see I have a problem with kneeling to parasites!"  
  
Daniel tried to plead with Jack silently but he knew Jack was deliberately ignoring him, God how he wished that for once in his life Jack did as he was told. Daniel knew from the way Jack's jaw was now clenched he was in no state to stand up to Apothis and he winced as a Jaffa slammed a staff weapon across Jack's legs and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Jack bite back a small groan as it felt like he was being torn in two and the pain in his head had increased considerably since the last time he had took his pills. He got to his knees and concentrated on his breathing but he found that even his breathing he was finding hard to do. He looked up at the glowing eyes of Apothis before scanning the area slowly, he spotted two shadows to one side and was reassured by both Sam and Teal'c's presence.  
  
Apothis smiled as he held up a golden Zat gun and he announced," Behold the weapon of your death O'Neill!"  
  
Jack smirked slightly before his head drooped slightly but a rough hit across the face sent him sprawling to the ground, Jack groaned as the shudders returned and he couldn't seem to control them. Daniel watched in horror as his friend only laid a few centimetres away from him suffering and he couldn't do anthing to help him. He clenched his fists as he thought about what he would like to do to Apothis but most of all he wanted Jack to hold on just for a little while longer but one look at his twitching body, white clammy face and jerking chest he knew that Jack did not have much time.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR... 


	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Sam's heart was beating faster than she ever thought imaginable, she knew she ought to be devising a rescue plan but she could not seem to tear her eyes away from Jack. He looked so vulnerable and so unlike the Jack O'Neill she knew and all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and soothe away the pain. She glared at Apothis as he knelt beside Jack and a sadistic smile spread across his face as he stroked Jack's face before snarling," Your time has come O'Neill, I am a true god and I have decided your fate, it is death!"  
  
Jack managed a weak cocky smile before he hissed," You're not a God, you're just some whacked out weirdo on a power trip!" He laughed weakly but winced as the blinding pain in his head was back, Apothis stepped back and simply smiled.  
  
Daniel didn't care if he got hit or even killed he was going to get to Jack and somehow keep him holding on. He slid across the floor and took Jack in his arms, he glared defiantly at Apothis but Apothis declared," It is of no consequence, O'Neill will be dead soon!"  
  
Sam moved over to Teal'c and asked," You have any ideas?"  
  
Teal'c replied," After thinking Apothis' sentence about our fear of killing one of our own I have concluded that the cure to the parasite attacking O'Neill's brain is either through the use of a Zat gun or a hand device!"  
  
Sam nodded but god she wished she knew which one it was but she and Teal'c made themselves smaller as the Jaffa guards filed out and Apothis declared," I have collected what I need from this world!" As he walked past Daniel and Jack he sneered," You Daniel Jackson I have granted life for this day so you may watch as your friend dies in you arms but the next time we meet you will not be so lucky!"  
  
Daniel watched as Apothis left before Sam and Teal'c came out of hiding, Sam asked," How is he?"  
  
Daniel looked up with silent tears running down his face as he shook his head and stuttered," I don't know Sam, I just can't..he..I think we're losing him!"  
  
Sam was doing everything in her power not to cry as she saw the desperation in Daniel's eyes and as she watched Jack's eyes flutter and his body shake she sobbed into her hands. Teal'c watched as his two friends broke into tears and he too was feeling very saddened and wanted to express his own emotions but he knew without Jack he must be the one to remain calm and take control.  
  
He said," Samantha Carter and I have determined that Jack's cure lies within a Zat gun or a hand device!"  
  
Daniel ran a hand over Jack's silver hair before he asked anxiously," Well which one is it? We just can't try both!"  
  
Sam handed her Zat gun to Teal'c and explained," This is all we've got!"  
  
Daniel shook his head and glanced down at Jack, he whimpered as blood poured from Jack's ears and mouth but somehow dark brown eyes opened and he said weakly," Do it!"  
  
Daniel was going to argue but even in those glazed eyes he saw a flicker of determination so he stepped away and watched as Teal'c raised the Zat gun. Both him and Sam turned away as the first shot was fired and Jack cried in pain but he hissed," Again Teal'c!"  
  
" Another blast will kill you O'Neill!"  
  
Jack shook his head and groaned," Do it Teal'c!"  
  
Another blast was fired and Sam watched as Jack's entire body shook and he convulsed violently and the sound of his head hitting the ground was unbearable. She knelt down as the convulsions stopped and he lay still, she searched for a pulse and cried," I can't find one!"  
  
Daniel dropped down beside her and started compressions on Jack's chest and allowed Sam to breath into his mouth, he ordered," Oh no Jack don't you die on me now, not after all we've been through!" Sam shook her head as she listened so Daniel hit Jack's chest harder and cried desperately," No Jack no, not now!"  
  
Teal'c watched as Sam and Daniel tried to revive Jack but the words of Apothis echoed back to him   
FEAR OF KILLING ONE OF THEIR OWN WILL STOP THEM FROM SAVING THEIR FRIEND so he raised the Zat gun and ordered," Major, Daniel Jackson please move away from the Colonel!"  
  
Sam and Daniel seemed to confused and Daniel was ready for an argument but Sam's hand on his arm kept him silent and they watched as Teal'c fired a third time on Jack and instead of disintegrating his chest rose and he sucked in a big breath.  
  
Sam and Daniel were by his side instantly but Jack still didn't wake up, Sam ordered," We have to get back to base now!"  
  
Daniel and Teal'c nodded before Teal'c took Jack in his arms and the three of them ran back to the gate.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE...  
  



	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
GATEROOM...  
  
Sam hit the ramp and shouted," We need medics!"  
  
Janet and her team rushed to take Jack from Teal'c and SG1 were left to watch before the General joined them and said," We can debrief another time!"  
  
They all nodded and watched as Janet disappeared into the infirmary before instructing the team to sit, Sam sat next to Daniel and took his hand in hers before squeezing it. Teal'c smiled slightly at the comforting between his friends, he just hoped that they had saved Jack in time.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
Janet smiled slightly as she came out and found SG1 curled up on various chairs all looking extremely uncomfortable but she coughed slightly and instantly all three of them were awake. Sam was the first to ask," How is he?"  
  
Janet replied," Well the X-rays show no trace of the parasite and his vital stats have been picking up over the last hour but I'm still worried about that contusion on the back of his head!"  
  
Sam nodded remembering sadly the jerking of his limbs as he was rid of that parasite but Janet smiled again and said," However the Colonel has a hard head and he should regain consciousness in a bit!"  
  
Daniel cried out happily before hugging both Sam and Teal'c, Janet said," You can sit with him till he does regain consciousness if you want!"  
  
She shook her head as the three of them rushed in like schoolkids, the three of them gathered seats around his bed and just smiled and Sam took Jack's hand in hers and smiled as he stirred slightly at the touch of her hand against his face.  
  
LATER...  
  
Jack woke up slowly relieved that the pain in his head was gone but as he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the room he smiled as his team smiled back at him and Teal'c announced," Welcome back O'Neill!"  
  
Jack squeezed Sam's hand and ruffled Daniel's hair before saying happily," It's great to be back!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
